A Change of Heart
by angelstarshine
Summary: Oneshot. Lily Evans hates Valentines' Day. But it might just take one date with James Potter to convince her that the day of hearts isnt so bad after all......


**Hello once again! Well, this is my Valentines Day fic. As I didn't get to make a Christmas fic, I placed extra effort on this. sigh I love Valentines. You see, it gives an opportunity for writers like me to be hopelessly funny and romantic, and sweet in our fics without having people to care, since their all too wrapped up in their happy love lives. Anyway, hope you like this. Happy Valentines' Day!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

**A Change of Heart**

Lily Evans hated Valentines Day.

She hated all the nonsensical red and pink hearts, the over suggestive PDA's of various Hogwarts couples, and the big rush the rest of the female population seemed to get by shelling out some galleons just to buy a dress to impress the guy they liked.

In short, she was adamantly opposed to the holiday.

Which was why, on February 12- 2 days before Valentines- Lily found herself scowling as she passed the love struck female students and the red and pink hearts that were being put up as she made her way to Transfiguration, her best friend, Natalie Hawthorn, at her side.

"This is just too ridiculous," Lily muttered to Natalie. Every Valentine's Day it's always the same. Honestly, I don't understand why people get so worked up about a holiday that serves no purpose whatsoever except to make other people feel depressed and to provide―"

"—to provide an opportunity for us to fall prey to the extortion of evil capitalists out to bleed us dry of your hard earned money. Yes Lily, I know. You say that every Valentines Day," Natalie finished tiredly as they sat down by the front of the classroom. Lily rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, McGonagall arrived, and, as the class quieted down, she began her lesson. In the middle of class, Natalie leaned in and whispered, "Really Lily, I don't see why you're so opposed to Valentines? I mean, it's not like you don' get offers—you just turn them down. Tell me, do you have a fear of commitment or something, or a traumatic experience that made you hate this holiday?"

"It's not that, Allie, it's just---" Lily never got to finish her sentence because at that precise moment, James Potter and Sirius Black came in, a heaping mass of laughter, covered in cotton candy and lurid pink hearts.

The class laughed as one at the sight of Hogwarts' most (well, in their opinion, anyway) eligible bachelors' present appearance. Upon surveying the students, and looking up at the grinning faces of the late-comers, McGonagall glared at them. She did not look pleased.

"Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter," she said sternly, glaring at them formidably. "Would you mind telling us why you are 45 minutes late for my class?"

Sirius and James looked at each other, still grinning. Sirius spoke up. "Well, you see, the thing is, Minnie-----"

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT OUTRAGEOUS NICKNAME MR. BLACK!" McGonagall roared loudly, causing the class to break into quiet laughter. They, actually, all of Hogwarts, all knew how much she detested that nickname.

Expect for Sirius, apparently, for he seemed to persist in calling her that.

Once she had calm down a bit, McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, please explain to us why you are late for my class".

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, outraged, as James made to open his mouth. "Why can't I be the one to explain everything?"

"Because, Mr. Black," the teacher told him succinctly, "If I allow you to do so, you will without a doubt let out a string of meaningless words that will undoubtly cause me to cause my patience and disrupt today's lesson".

Sirius began silent.

"Anyway, Professor," James finally spoke. "The reason we were late for today was because we were detained by Slughorn just in order to ask us to come to the next Slug Cub meeting. That took 15 minutes. Then he began to rant off about the various people who joined his club that became big persons in the Ministry. Another 15 minutes. And as we made our way here, countless girls came forward, showering us with pink hearts and cotton candy, thus explaining our appearance".

"And why on earth were they doing such?" McGonagall asked.

"Because," James said, as if saying the most obvious thing in the world, "they all wanted us to be their Valentine, plain and simple".

"And your reply?" McGonagall asked, looking as if she enjoyed herself by now.

"Well, Sirius said yes to about, what, 5 girls? I forgot. But of course, I all turned all those gorgeous girls who were pining after me because I told them that my heart belonged to no one but the most wonderful and temperamental red-head I know, Lil------"

"James Potter, don't you dare continue that sentence!" Lily suddenly interrupted, standing up and glaring at him. The whole class was by now grinning from ear to ear.

"But Lily, love, why must you stifle my voice whenever I declare openly my true feelings for you? Do you not like to hear them?" James asked dramatically.

"Hmm…..NO!" was Lily's reply.

"Ahem," McGonagall suddenly said. "I hate to interrupt your little lover's quarrel, but I would like to continue my lesson for this afternoon. Please sit down".

After much more dillydallying, the class finally settled down. McGonagall picked up her chalk, and just as she opened her mouth and the chalk made contact with the blackboard…..

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG………….

McGonagall sighed deeply. "Alright class, it seems as if the fates do not want me to teach this class for today. I will see you tomorrow, _all of you_," glaring at James and Sirius in particular. After this, the class hurriedly left the classroom.

Lily was walking at the corridor alone, as Natalie had gone back to the room to get back her book, when an all-too familiar voice called out, "Lily! Hey, Lily!"

She sighed, turned around, and sure enough, she found James Potter bustling to the crowds to get over to her. Once he was in front of her, Lily asked him, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "I thought we were now on a first name basis!"

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since that night you came back to the Head's common room looking slightly drunk and asked that we call each other by our first names. A first step, you called it," James replied, looking slightly amused.

"Damn Natalie and Sirius for spiking my pumpkin juice with Firewhiskey," Lily muttered to herself. Aloud she said, "Sorry. I…forgot about that. Fine, let me rephrase my earlier question. "What do you want, James?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Valentines' Day?" James said, looking quite hopeful.

"Hm….NO!"

"Come on, Evans….please?"  
"NO!"

"Just one date, come on!"

Lily glared at him angrily as she snapped, finally losing her patience, "Potter, you've known me for seven years. And all those seven years, I have openly attested my dislike for this holiday. I don't even like spending Valentine's Day at all, so what the hell makes you think I'll go and spend it with you?"

James looked hurt. Lily seemed taken aback by his expression. "Ouch, Lily, way to make a guy feel like a complete idiot," he said, laughing without any conviction at all. "I just wanted to know why you hated Valentines, I suppose, so I could change it and see you smile during that day for once. Well, never mind. Knew you'd shoot me down again, just like you did the last 1326 times I've asked you out. I'd better be going then. See you later" and with that, he turned on his heel and left, all the while muttering, "So stupid".

Lily was really shocked at what just happened. You see, while she would never admit to anyone else, during the start of seventh year, she had fallen for James. Unexplainable, she thought, and was persistently trying to deny it by still refusing him; she could not let her pride shatter in a snap. But to know how hurt James actually was every time she gave a resounding no, seemed to wake her up a bit and tugged at her heart with….guilt. Just before James turned into a corner, Lily ran up to him.

"James," she called out. When she finally reached him, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.

"Yes Lily?" he said.

Looking into his calm expression seemed to falter her confidence a bit. Now she was beginning to feel foolish. "Um, I…uh….I just….I wanted to know……did you really count all the times you've asked me out?"

James began to laugh a bit. "Yeah. 1326 times. At least 4 times a day since fourth year. Or more. And out of all those times, you haven't said yes once".

"Yeah, well…..I uh…..I just came here to tell you……_you know_."

"Yes Lily?" James said, feigning innocence, although his expression suggested otherwise.

"You know already what I'm trying to tell you".

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Will you please tell me?"  
"Come on; don't make this so damn difficult!" Lily said.

"I'm not making this difficult Lily. You are".

Lily finally lost her patience. "Alright! Fine, I'll go out with you on Valentines' Day. Jeez. Stupid conscience. But don't get any ideas, alright?"

James looked extremely pleased. "Right. Whatever you say, Lily. See you at the Great Hall at 10 am". And with that, he left, walking so calmly as if it seemed that he hadn't conquered the girl of his dreams yet.

Lily looked at him leave, and concluding that James really wasn't being too serious about this, what with his lack of emotion and all, left in the opposite direction.

She didn't know that he was actually jumping and yelling and dancing triumphantly all the way to Charms.

..------..

"You did what!" Natalie asked him disbelievingly as she stared at Lily, open-mouthed. They were at the Seventh years Girls Dormitory, and Lily had just told her what she had done.

"Yeah, I know. Urgh, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I actually said yes to him! I hate my conscience!" Lily stomped angrily.

"No, Lils!" Natalie said. "This is brilliant!" she said, grinning. "Now you'll see how perfect James is for…..someone else," she finished lamely as she cowered under her best friend's glare.

"I am such an idiot. I know I'm going to hate Valentines Day this year more than ever" Lily predicted, flopping down on Natalie's bed resignedly. She closed her eyes, as if trying to forget what she just did. Good thing too.

She didn't see Natalie grinning like a Cheshire cat at what just happened.

..------..

Lily woke up bright and early on February 14. She felt oddly jumpy and excited, but she didn't know why…..until she remembered her date with James Potter. She sighed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Around an hour later (She had taken as much time as she could), she went down form the Head common room. Nearing the Great Hall, she braced herself and walked inside.

She was not very amused to see the hearts that were placed up, or the giggling of the overexcited girls, all wearing something red or pink. Actually, almost every female was wearing that color. Except for Lily. To show how much she still hated the holiday, she opted to wear a light lavender blouse and jeans, looking as casual as ever.

She sat down next to Natalie and began to eat. In the middle of her breakfast, James Potter appeared. She groaned inwardly.

"Hi Lily," he said, smiling.

"Um, hey James" she answered back somewhat resignedly.

"Here. This is for you. Happy Valentines Day, Lils," James said, handing her a single white lily.

Lily smiled in spite of her self and took the flower, saying. "Thanks, and Happy Valentines day too, I suppose. But just one question. Why didn't you give me a rose? Don't people usually give each other roses on this day?"

"Nah, I figured it'd suit you better. A lily for a Lily, I call it. But really, if you want a rose, I can…….."

"No, James, it's fine. Really. Thanks. I don't like roses very much anyway" Lily said, smiling.

All too soon, it was time to go. They all went outside and rode the carriages to Hogsmeade. Whilst there, Lily and James kept in an awkward conversation. Finally, they deiced to stop it with the chitchat and be silent.

When they all arrived, James got out first and offered his hand to Lily. "Shall we, milady?" he asked, grinning.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, and said, taking the offered arm, "My, my, I didn't know you could be such a gentleman, Mr. Potter".

"Well, if you've read 101 rules in proper etiquette overnight, you tend to pick up some things" James said. Lily laughed as they began to walk.

They walked through Hogsmeade, and went through store to store, talking and laughing as they did so. Lily found that James was very enjoyable company, and he really made her laugh. She didn't see him act like an arrogant jerk once.

Finally, during lunchtime, they ate at a quaint café. It was jam-packed with Hogwarts students, all girls and boys in every age. Suddenly, a girl wearing a red shirt and mini-skirt came to their table.

"Hey James….." Rilla Smith said, being really flirty, batting her eyelashes as she held James's arm. "We can always go out later, you know, if you're done with her……."

"Excuse me," Lily said loudly. She was definitely not pleased. "I have a name you know. It's Lily. And last time I checked, James Potter was my date, not yours".

"Shut up, Evans. What are you to James anyway? You're just nothing to him. Nothing but a worthless, pathetic, _mudblood_".

Both Lily and James stiffened. James looked angrier by the second. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Lily interrupted, "James, don't".

James paid no mind to her. Instead he yelled, in a voice soloud that it got the attention of everyone. "Alright, everyone, listen up. Lily Evans is my date today, and she means everything to me. I love her, and that's not about to change. So girls, sorry, but I'm taken, guys: back off, she's mine!" And with that, he grabbed Lily's hand and let the café.

Once they were in a garden just off the road, Lily turned to face James and said, "You really shouldn't have done that".

"I had to" James shrugged. "I had to let everyone know what I felt".

"James I….I don't really know what to…..I just….never thought that you were so serious about this" Lily stammered.

James faced her, and said softly, "Lily, listen to me. I've been in love with you sine I met you, and that's not going to change. Ever".

"So you were as serious about your love for me as I was for you…." Lily murmured.

James looked shocked. Without warning, he suddenly leaned in and kissed her, a kiss so sweet that it seemed to make time stop over. After what seemed like eternity to them, they pulled away/

Lily did not reply, and the two were silent for a while, just smiling as they thought abot what had just happened. Suddenly, James spoke, "Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do hate Valentines day so much?"

The answer was now clear to her. "Because…..because I've never had the perfect person to spend it with, I guess," she murmured softly.

"And now?"

"Well…." Lily replied, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I…I guess it isn't so bad after all".


End file.
